New Mobs and Items + Fake Versions
Alpha Versions Version 0.1 (First Version) +Herobrine +Iron Golem +Zombies +Skeletons +Swords, Pickaxes, and Hoes +Pigs, Sheep, Trees, Grass, Minerals, Dirt, Stone Version 0.2 +Horses +Zombies burn in sun -Herobrine Version 0.3 +Iron Horse Armor +Cows +Workbench -Herobrine Version 0.4 +More items achieved from killing mobs +Endermen, Wolves, Nether, Pigmen, Lava and Water -Herobrine Version 0.5 +Netherack +Mineral Blocks -Herobrine Version 0.6 - 0.9 + Bug fixes Release Versions Version 1.0 +Emerald Mineral +Iron Bars +Jungle Biome, Swamp Biome +Mooshrooms -Herobirine Version 1.1 +Gold Horse Armor +Pig Armor +Wolves get mad when hurt -Herobrine Version 1.2 +Desert Biome +Temples In Desert +Diamond Horse Armor -Herobrine Version 1.3 +Emerald Block +Glass +Tripwire +Spiders, and when killed player gets string +The End Portal +Bedrock -Herobrine Version 1.4 +Mineshafts +Webs made from spiders +Cobblestone wall -Herobrine Version 1.5 +Fence +Dungeons +7 Commands -Herobrine Version 1.6 - 1.9 + Bug fixes MC2.0 Version 2.0 +4 more Commands +Spawn point -Herobrine Version 2.1 +Edible Spider Eyes +Survival Health Bar -Herobrine Version 2.2 +Survival Food Bar +Caves -Herobrine Version 2.3 +Villages Found In Jungles And Grasslands +Minecraft 3D Mode -Herobrine Version 2.4 +Squids +Silverfish +Ghasts +Magma Cubes +Soulsand In Nether -Herobrine Version 2.5 +Nether Fortresses +Skyblock -Herobrine Version 2.6 - 2.9 + Bug fixes MC3.0 Version 3.0 +Monster Spawner Block +Nether Warts -Herobrine Version 3.1 +Ender Dragon +Obsidian +Blaze In Nether +New Girl Skins +New Boy Skins -Herobrine Version 3.2 + Grass can now be crafted (using dirt and a wheat seed) Version 3.3 + Added Emerald Armor and Tools + Added Redstone Armor and Tools + Added Wooden Armor + Seasons + Custom Capes + Seed on a Stick + Now can ride Chickens + Villagers can extend their villages Version 3.4 + Drinks (such as Coke, Apple Juice etc.) + New Villager type "Shop Worker" (can sell drinks and food) + Random houses and player-made structures will generate (as if there are other players) * Realms are now free Version 3.5 * Realms are no longer free. + Realms are 40% off. + Added all features from Pocket Edition and Console editions, and support for touchscreen and usb controllers. + Furniture Version 3.6 - 3.9 + Bug fixes MC4.0 Version 4.1 + Bug fixes Version 4.2 + Calculators + Saying 42 in chat will show "Meaning of life, universe and everything." Version 4.3 - Saying 42 in chat doesn't show "Meaning of life, universe and everything." anymore. Version 4.4 - 4.9 + Bug fixes MC5.0 Version 5.0 - Removed pig armor + Added horseshoes * More types of horses (tobiano, toroughbred, mustang, etc.) + Arrows : + Spectral and Potion Tipped + Saying "Minecraft" in chat will show "Meaning of life, universe and everything" again. * Realms are free again + Bows + Beetroot : + Soup and Seeds * Workbench renamed to Crafting Table + Fish Blocks + Quiver + Dual wielding + Main hand option - Removed wooden armor + Copper ingot : + Armor and Tools + Bug fixes + Guns - Zombies don't burn in sunlight anymore + Herobrine skin + Camels + Spectador, Fortress, Hardcore and Adventure mode + Rare horse variants : + Donkeys, Zombie Horses, Skeleton Horses, and Ponys * Horses now can bred with donkeys + Mules + Friendly Withers + Temperature + Command Blocks + Mob heads + End Cities + Shulkers + Reindeers and Mooses + Team Survival Gamemode and Winter Mode + When you type /gamemode 9 switches to the hidden Ultra Hardcore mode - Roses + Shields + When you type /give @p shield 1 16 you obtain a secret WB Shield + Chorus items + Giants + Wildboars + Zebras + Poppys + Puppys + Music discs : + Dog Music Disc + Ingame Calm4 + Rabbits + Potions + Enchanted Books + Grass Paths + Mods and Resource Packs + Purpur Blocks + End Bricks + Ping Pong minigame on Realms + Framed Glass and Windows + 75 new commands + TNT + Redstone Detornator + Trash Cans + Ducks, Seagulls and Ravens + Coal Blocks is Flamable and never ends like Netherrack + End Gateway + Paintings Version 5.1 * Realms are no longer free + Realms Demo Mode + Bug Fixes Version 5.2 - Realms are no longer 40% off + Bug Fixes Version 5.3 + Zebra Music Disc + Bug Fixes Version 5.4 - 5.9 + Bug Fixes MC6.0 Version 6.0 + Pizza + Sauce + Tomatoes + Pork + Burgers + Hot Dogs + Meatballs + Candy + Syrup + Pancakes + Butter/Budder + Lettuce + Cheese + Mustard + Ketchup + Electricity With this enchantment, every mob you hit gets struck by a bolt of lightning. This does lots of damage and can kill a mob such as a pig in 1 hit. Also remember that the amount of damage includes the sword, too. + Trading WIth this enchantment, trading with villagers costs half the amount of emeralds it did before! COST: 5XP. + Enchanted With this enchantment, enchanting will cost half the amount of Lapis is did before! (Since Lapis will be used for enchanting in 1.8). COST: 10XP and 5 Lapis. + Zombie With this enchantment, every mob you hit will summon a maximum of 6 zombies from the ground and they will help you out. This has a cooldown period of 1 minute. COST: 10XP. + Frost: Putting this on a bow or sword will result in an ice capsule forming that surrounds the mob you hit, trapping them. After 5 seconds the ice will have a breaking texture on it and after 15 seconds the ice will break. This also has a cooldown period of 20 secondès. + The Douse When in the Nether any mob you hit will have water poured on them, hence, "douse". This is especially handy when fighting Blazes as Blazes take damage from water. + Buffs are positive effects. : + There are also a potion and a splash potion. + Debuffs are negative effects. : + There are also a potion and a splash potion. + Slime Armor + Drainer + Diamond Shear + Lapis Lazuli Tools + Emerald Tools + Tin + Money/$ + Cement + Uranium + Ruby (Dinnerbone previously said that he was colorblind and couldn't tell the difference between Redstone Ore and Ruby Ore, so Ruby wasn't added, but the color is lighter on Ruby and Redstone is darker now, so they added it.) + Amethyst + Alexandrite + Topaz + Fire Crystal + End Gem + Ice Crystal + Concrete + Cement + Block of Concrete + Block of Tin + Block of Uranium + Block of Ruby + Block of Amethyst + Block of Alexandrite + Block of Topaz + Block of Fire Crystal + Diamond Bricks + Balloon + Statue + Slime Ore + Wooden Finish Blocks + Headphones + Slime Stone + Basalt + Pumice + Scoria + Nukes + Colored Lamps + Block of Candy + Block of Blood + Slime + Oil + Juice + Fusion + Nightwatcher + Sand Golem + Sand Bug + Drine + Shadow + Mini Ogre + Ogre + Elder Ogre + Grail + Miresi + Scroll + Elder Scroll + Ender Knight + Ender Titan + Shark + Vendors + Whale + Dolphin + Fish (Mob) + Crabs + Otters + Flying Billeh Bob + Large Ice-Cream Sundae + Nether King + The Temple Of MrDiamondSquid + Bug Fixes Version 6.1 + Block of Flint + Atomic Bomb + C4 + Missle + Cluster Bomb + Grenade (Throwable) + Squirrel + Penguin + Chickadee + Robin + Cardnal + Sparrow + Zebra + Wildebeest/Gnu + Pink Wither + Fox + Turkey + Bear + Tiger + Lion + Leopard + Tiger + Polar Bear + Cockroach + Demon + Rogue Villager + Demonic Cow + Demonic Chicken + Demonic Pig + Demonic Sheep + Demonic Wolf + Demonic Horse + Demonic Mooshroom + Every Single Animal in the world + Coal Golem + Redstone Golem + Lapis Lazuli Golem + Gold Golem + Diamond Golem + Emerald Golem + Osidian Golem + Ice Golem + Netherrack Golem + Bedrock Golem (Creative only) + Bug Fixes Version 6.2 (The Mo' Chickens Update) + Dirt Chickens + Wooden Chickens + Stone Chickens + Coal Chickens + Sand Chickens + Water Chickens + Lava Chickens + Obsidian Chickens + Netherrack Chickens + Glowstone Chickens + Quartz Chickens + Soul Sand Chickens + Iron Chickens + Copper Chickens + Tin Chickens + Bronze Chickens + Diamond Chickens + Silver Chickens + Emerald Chickens + Bug Fixes Version 6.3 + Fortress Gamemode + Debug Mode + Bug Fixes Version 6.4 + Support to the brand new fanon fake OS IronGolem Parody of Android + Bug Fixes Version 6.5 + Lingering Potions + Dragon Breath + Dragon Head + Bottle O' Enchanting + Slime Blocks + New Zombie Villager Skins + Stained Glass * Command Blocks are Renamed to Impulse Command Blocks + Repeating Command Blocks + Chain Command Block * Axe More Powerful * Swords are Faster + Brown Heart Particles appear While Attacking + The Void + Void Preset + Default Uncolored Wooden Shields : + Id is 0 :: + Colored Shields Has the id more than 1 because the Uncolored Shield is now 0 * WB shield id is now 17 instead of 16 making the command change to /give @p shield 1 17 + Chorus Fruit + Skeleton Trap Horses + Changed Sizes for Some Mobs Version 6.6 - 6.9 + Bug Fixes MC7.0 Version 7.0 + Polar Bears + Exploration Maps + Llamas + Totem of Undying + Magma Block + Endermen spawns on Nether + Fossils + Structure Void + Bone Block + Red Nether Bricks + Nether Wart Block + Stray + Husk + Woodland Mansion + Illagers + Vexes + Shulker Box + Return Portals Version 7.1 + Gravestones + Fish Block + Glowing Status Effect + Levitation Status Effect + New Music + Support To OpenGL 3.0 + Bug Fixes Version 7.2 + Colored Beds + Concrete Blocks + Advancements - Archievements + Parrots + Narrator + Recipe Book + Concrete `Powder + Glazed Terracotta + Color Palletes + New Sounds + Bug Fixes Version 7.3 + Fish Mob + Corals + Squid can shoot ink when attacked + Icebergs + Blue Ice + Water Ravines + Bubble Columns + Conduit + Kelp + Dried Kelp + Sea Grass + Sea Pickles + Turtles + Dolphins + Drowned + Phantoms + Tridents + Scutes + Heart of the Sea + Fish Bucket + Nautilus Shell + Underwater Ruins + Shipwrecks Version 7.4 + Paint + Player Gender + Microphone + Custom Music Discs + Speakers + Synthetizer + TV + Elements + Compounds + Baloon + Stingy Skin + Zootopia Skins + Sparkler + Light Stick + NPCs + Element Constructor + Compound Creator + Lab Table + Material Reducer + Hardened Glass + Stained Hardened Glass + Colored Torch + Ice Bomb + Bleach + Heat Block + Super Fertilizer + Glue + Foxes + Gazelles Version 7.5 + SpongeBob + Patrick + Plankton + Sandy + Squidward + Pearl + Neptune's Moon and Sun + Clothing Version 7.6 - 7.9 + Bug Fixes MC8.0 Version 8.0 + Added Punch-to-explode TNT Version 8.1 + Bees + Bee nests + Bee hives + Honey bottles + Honeycombs + Barry Benson It is O.K. if you add to this list, but let this part be on the bottom. --Stevie88 (talk) 18:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fan Made Updates